Life Is Perfect
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Leah has been wondering if Rosalie would give up her, the Cullens, and everything else just to have her human life again. When she approaches Rosalie, does Leah hear the answer she wants to hear or will Rosalie give her up like that?


**Well, I knew I had to get out of my writer's block (which is still not gone) and I realized that I haven't wrote for one of my favorite yuri Leah pairings. I also was wondering about Rosalie's human life (don't ask why. I have no idea). Anyway, this was the result. So, um, yeah. Wow these notes keep getting shorter and shorter. READ REAH!**

**Rating: K**

**Warning: This has yuri and mentions of yaoi in it. Mentions of Jakeward, Jaseth, Emalice (Emmett & Alice), and Caresme.**

**Summary: Leah has been wondering if Rosalie would give up her, the Cullens, and everything else just to have her human life again. When she approaches Rosalie, does she hear the answer she wants to hear or will Rosalie give her up like that?**

* * *

><p>"Would you give up this life for your old one?" I turned towards my mate, Leah Clearwater. She was standing in the doorway. My she-wolf was up rather late and I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that she was in the room. It was at least three in the morning. Her face was blank. I tried to not show the irritation in my voice. I hated when she looked like that.<p>

"What kind of question is that?" I asked. I admit, it was kind of rude, but I was just shocked about the question. Leah narrowed her eyes at me and walked fully into the room, but not in front of me. She chose to stay near the doorway from some reason.

"My question." she said defiantly. I watched her to see if there would be a flicker of emotion pass her face. What I would give to have Jasper's power right this moment.

"So?" Leah pushed. I turned back towards the window. I sighed knowing that Leah wasn't going to leave without an answer.

"I have thought it over time and time again. More often then not, yes I would have." I answered her. In the reflection, I could see a brief look of disappointment. It was gone the next second. She nodded and turned to leave before I was in front of her in a second. Leah glared at me for a moment.

"Move." my she-wolf growled. I smiled slowly and shook my head. She growled before I pecked her on the lips.

"I said I_ would_ have, Leah." I said and grabbed her wrist to lead her over the couch. I sat down and pulled her into my lap before she could sit. Leah struggled for a second, but settled because she knew it was futile.

"What do you mean _would_ have, Rosalie?" she asked. Finally, the emotionless Leah was gone and my stubborn, beautiful Leah was back. I brushed the hair out of her face. It had grown long since she moved in. I'd have to give it a trim later on.

"Well, before you imprinted on me, I thought I would never have a mate. I mean Edward had Jacob, Jasper had Seth, Emmett had Alice, and Carlisle had Esme. Everyone was paired except for me. Until you came to visit Seth." I began. I remembered the day clearly, but before I could go into my reverie, Leah poked me in the cheek. A sign of her impatience. I giggled and kissed her hand. Edward's chivalry was rubbing off on me.

"Before you imprinted on me, I thought that my human life was so much better than this. I would give up the beauty, the speed, everything to go back to my human life. Minus the evil fiance I had. Now, I'm glad I was turned. If I wasn't then I would have never met you and I would never have this perfect life." I said. Leah smiled and cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"So, if you had the choice to go back and not be turned, you wouldn't?" my she-wolf said. I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I would never. This is just too perfect for me to give up." I told her. I planted butterfly kisses all over her face. She was still smiling when I got to her lips. We kissed. Slow and passionate. No matter how aggressive Leah was, the kisses we shared were always filled with love and admiration. Never lust or anger.

"Awww." I heard someone whisper. I knew it was Alice, but the moment wasn't going to be ruined because I had my mate and family all with me. We parted and Leah put her head in the crook of my neck. She was asleep almost instantly. I chuckled again and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Leah." I whispered to her. I swear I could hear Seth and Alice cooing somewhere in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I just realized that almost all my stories have been K or K+. I know you wouldn't worry about it since I'm a major perv and I need to slow it down, but it's weird. I guess it's because I just don't cuss that much anymore and my writing is turning really cheesy and sappy. Coincidence? I don't know. Anyway, R&amp;R! I personally liked this one because it popped in my head...I think probably twenty minutes ago. :P<strong>

**P.S.: You know how's there's Emalice in this (I just made that name up), I don't really think that's a good pairing considering that Emmett might crush the little pixie. I just wanted everyone paired and since Leah is usually with Alice in my stories, I put Emmett and Alice together :P.**


End file.
